


discover (my love for you)

by tinycutefauna



Series: One Piece One Shots [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinycutefauna/pseuds/tinycutefauna
Summary: Ace had discovered the tradition of exchanging cups of sake in the same places that he had discovered that the world rejected his very existence. One told him why he should die and the other told him why he should live.-I promise this is actually sweeter than that sounds, this doesn’t even go anywhere near his death! Just a piece on him and his brothers
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo
Series: One Piece One Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898179
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	discover (my love for you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoccerSarah01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoccerSarah01/gifts).



> Thanks for the absolutely delightful prompt of ‘discovery’! This took a while to get sorted but I loved writing it

Ace met Sabo outside a bar where had picked a fight with the criminals that frequented it. He had moved outside so he could fight them more freely and suddenly found someone at his back helping him take them out. He had been careful, accepting the (unnecessary) help but wary of the stranger who could turn on him yet. He had been shocked to eventually turn around and find a boy who looked about his own age and was dressed in what would have once been fancy clothes.

Ace and Sabo grew close slowly - or as slowly as two children who regularly fought others together _could_ grow. They both went from being mildly distrustful of each other (Sabo had only originally helped Ace more because he was interested in seeing someone else as strong as him and to see if he could recruit him as an ally and not really due to any kindness of his part - especially since Ace could manage himself well in a fight) to trusting the other to have their backs and pooling together their treasure for their shared dream (they had both been starved of having someone they could trust for so long that they now latched onto each other with a fierceness greater than anyone else could understand). They didn’t declare affection for each other (they didn’t really know _how_ to) and they didn’t actually spend all of their time together either - but it was enough. They were everything to each other. And then Luffy happened.  
  
It would be wrong to say Luffy _joined_ them because Luffy never did that. No, he would bounce into your life with the all energy and destruction power of a whirlwind and you would just have to suffer the consequences. So Luffy happened to them and to Ace first.  
  
Ace hated the loud, dumb brat that the shitty old man brought up with him from the get go. As Dadan blustered her way into trying to stop Garp from leaving Luffy with them (unsuccessfully), Ace watched the kid run around like an idiot with a too-big straw hat on his head. He spat on him. He hated Garp, he hated Dadan and he hated this obnoxious brat who had been unceremoniously dropped into his life. He would _never_ accept this kid - especially not for Garp’s sake.

  
Unfortunately for Ace, he didn’t really get a say in that. Luffy latched onto Ace like,,,, like a baby bird or something _and he wouldn’t stop following him around._ Even though he was a weakling who couldn’t keep up with Ace and Ace always managed to lose him, even though Ace tried to kill him multiple times, even though he got hurt again and again _he wouldn’t stop_. Ace was furious (and Sabo could tell.)

It was only a matter of time before it all came to a head. One day, despite Ace carrying out his usual method of trying to lose Luffy on his way to meet Sabo, he ended up finding Ace anyway. The little idiot discovered where they had hidden their precious treasure and loudly yelled about how he was going to be a pirate too. When they decided to kill him, he cried and screamed even louder and attracted Bluejam's subordinates and then got himself captured. They thought they were lucky they were able to move their treasure before the men came for it.  
  
Until they realised that wasn’t what happened at all.

Ace hadn’t thought he was capable of the absolute terror and fury that came over him when him and Sabo reached Porchemy’s hideout and found Luffy beaten black and blue and _red_. As one, they attacked and rescued the dumb, idiotic, brainless brat who thought being alone was worse than dying. And Ace remembered how he had been before Sabo.

For someone like Luffy to risk his life for them when Ace had tried to kill him so many times already,,,,, Ace refused to call what he felt guilt. But Sabo had a knowing look in his eye after Luffy healed up and joined them and Ace internally sighed. Perhaps Luffy,,,, perhaps he could be _theirs_. And that's when he remembered something that would indefinitely tie them together.  
  
Ace and Sabo hadn't needed it to know they were basically family but with the addition of Luffy, they needed something special to signify their bond.

 _"Did you guys know... We can become brothers if we exchange this cup of sake!"_  
  
That day Ace discovered the joy of having two sworn brothers.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to reach out to me on Tumblr/Twitter anytime (I’m @tinycutefauna there too)
> 
> Kudos and comments (even just a <3) are always appreciated!


End file.
